At the present time it is customary in most hospitals for hospital attendants to place beside a hospital bed a table or pedestal tray which is located in a position to extend upwardly above a patient's bed to facilitate serving of food, beverages, medication etc. When the use of a urinal is required by the bed patient, the table or tray is also made use of to support the urinal, as well as to contain drinking water or other beverages. Such as arrangement of the exposed urinal is unsightly from the standpoint of both patient and others around him and may be inconvenient in use and cover other difficulties.
In the art it is well known to employ stands for supporting various articles such as candles, lights, ash trays and the like. Examples of patents of this general nature are U.S. Pat. Nos. 827,199, 1,169,268, 1,406,893, 1,551,637, 1,721,299, 1,877,098, 2,448,413 and 3,415,475.
However, none of these patents suggest a stand construction for use in releasably holding a urinal member in a position to be conveniently utilized by a bed patient in a hospital. Therefore, it is believed that there exists a need for a more efficient and satisfactory means of supporting and storing a urinal member.